


Subtle Seduction

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Femslash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Ladies Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Fleur seduces Hermione.





	Subtle Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://millieweasley.livejournal.com/profile)[**millieweasley**](http://millieweasley.livejournal.com/) and [](http://highlandlass25.livejournal.com/profile)[**highlandlass25**](http://highlandlass25.livejournal.com/) who wanted Fleur/Hermione. Inspired by [this art](http://www.livejournal.com/users/antiship/3923.html) by [](http://antiship.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://antiship.livejournal.com/)**antiship**. Happy holidays!  


* * *

The first time they kiss, Fleur tastes of caramel and firewhisky. She presses Hermione against the wall of the upstairs hallway and nips at her lips before she slides her tongue inside. Hermione is startled but soon melts into the unexpected kiss. When Fleur pulls back from the kiss, she stares at Hermione, her pale eyes never blinking as she brushes her fingers over Hermione’s cheek. _We are very pleased you accepted our invitation to stay here, Hermione. Eet makes me happy for us to know one another better. Eet will be fun, yes?_. She places a gentle kiss against the corner of Hermione’s mouth before she continues on down the hall to the room she shares with her husband.

******

The second time they kiss, Fleur tastes of red wine and chocolate. Her fingers tangle in Hermione’s hair and her mouth catches the startled gasp as she straddles Hermione at the dinner table while Bill is upstairs in the loo. When she pulls back, she moans softly and nuzzles Hermione’s neck. _You smell good. Eet ees a lovely night. Bill ees happy to talk with someone about those silly subjects that bore me. You are needing more wine so you will relax._

She is seated and sipping her wine by the time her husband returns to the room. Hermione is flushed and her lips are wet as she avoids looking directly at Bill for fear he’ll know she has just been kissed by his beautiful wife. Bill refills her wine glass, the candlelight softening the scars that add character to his still handsome face, and she shyly returns his smile while sneaking looks at Fleur.

******

The third time they kiss, Fleur tastes of peppermint and temptation. Her hand slides beneath Hermione’s shirt and squeezes her breast, tugs her nipple and twists just so, while she kisses her thoroughly. Hermione’s book falls to the floor forgotten as she finds herself pressed back against the sofa.

Hermione finally kisses back.

Hands roam, shirts are pushed up, and breasts squeezed as bodies rub together. Fleur moves her hand into Hermione’s trousers, slides beneath the cotton of her knickers, and touches her while she brushes a finger teasingly along Hermione’s wetness as they kiss. The finger presses inside and begins to move. By the time she pulls back, Fleur’s fingers are coated in Hermione’s release as the brunette still trembles beneath her. _You taste good. Perhaps soon eet will be my tongue there instead of my fingers, yes? Eet ees my turn now, preety pet._

She licks her fingers, sucks them as Hermione watches, and then Fleur sits back and guides Hermione’s hand between her legs. Hermione is an excellent student and learns quickly. She catches Fleur’s whimpers with her mouth and keeps stroking until her hand is covered in Fleur’s release. They are cleaned up and making dinner by the time Bill returns home from work.

******

The fourth time they kiss, Fleur tastes of toothpaste and coffee. Hermione surprises her in the loo while Bill is still sleeping. It is daring, but she feels like being a bit reckless and wild for once. Fleur’s kisses have unleashed something she’s tried to control for years. At twenty-two, Hermione is finally letting go and taking something she wants.

She presses Fleur against the wall of the shower and pushes the silk bathrobe from her shoulders. Fleur recovers quickly and smiles as she does the same to Hermione’s bathrobe. Then they are both nude save for skimpy knickers that barely cover them.

Their breasts press together, nipples hard as they rub against one another, the first time they have touched without clothes in the way. Fleur smiles wickedly and turns on the shower to muffle the sound of whimpers and moans as fingers press against wet cotton and silk.

Hermione kneels on the floor and tugs the waist of Fleur’s knickers with her teeth before she slides the silk fabric down Fleur’s hips. She hesitates as she stares at Fleur’s cunt, uncertain what to do now. She finally leans forward and shyly touches her tongue to blonde curls and begins to lick. Fleur’s fingers tangle in Hermione’s thick hair as she urges her face closer.

Curses in French spill from Fleur’s lips as Hermione laps at her cunt, and she cries out when she feels two fingers slide inside her as Hermione’s nips at her clit. Hermione becomes more confident and the hesitancy fades as she licks, strokes, and fucks Fleur with her face.

Steam surrounds them as Fleur comes, a soft cry of Hermione’s name as her body trembles. She wastes no time before she, too, kneels on the wet floor of the shower and pushes Hermione onto her back. _Eet ees time, preety pet. I knew you would be like thees, so wild and passionate._ She pulls Hermione’s knickers down, lowers her head and runs her tongue along Hermione’s cunt. Two fingers spread Hermione open and Fleur begins to lick.

Soft licks, not at all tentative but teasing, and the spray from the shower above adds even more sensation to the feelings in Hermione’s body. Fleur licks her and presses a finger inside, then another. When Fleur adds a third finger, Hermione closes her eyes and arches off the floor of the shower as she moans. She pushes down and rides Fleur’s hand and tongue as the tension begins to build. Hermione whimpers as she comes, her fingers tangled in Fleur’s soft hair as she rocks against her face.

A low grunt startles Hermione and causes her to open her eyes finally. She blinks in surprise as she looks up to find Bill standing by the shower watching them. His hand is covered in come as he continues to stroke himself. _So fucking beautiful. God, Fleur, baby, you were right. She’s fucking perfect for us._

Hermione looks at Fleur and sees a smile on her lover’s lips. _Eet ees okay, Hermione. ‘e wants you, too._ Fleur crawls up her nude body and places wet fingers against Hermione’s lips before she can stammer or ask questions. Rough hands move over Hermione’s side and long fingers squeeze her breasts.

The water is turned off and Fleur stands up. She watches Bill pick Hermione up and kiss her. Fleur’s hands move between her legs as she watches her husband kiss her lover and she moans softly from the beautiful sight.

Bill carries Hermione into their bedroom and lays her on their bed where Fleur points to as she arranges pillows for Hermione’s comfort. After she’s lying on the bed, he moves between her legs, spreading them wide, and begins to lick where his wife has just been. Hermione whimpers when she feels his soft hair on her thighs and feels his tongue eagerly licking her. Fleur lies beside Hermione and brushes soft kisses along her cheeks and jaw before their lips meet.

*****

The fifth time they kiss, Fleur tastes of sex and sin.

The End


End file.
